


The Thief King

by Sambook009



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Inspired by The Prince of Egypt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009
Summary: All his life, Akefia has only ever known one goal.Kill the Pharoah and avenge his villageYet one simple act of kindness changes everything.
Relationships: Thief King Bakura/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. An act of kindness

Stepping out of the tavern and into the busy street, Akefia let out a yawn, revealing sharp canine teeth. He wasn’t tired, just feeling lazy. All around him, people hurried to get to their homes before sunset. Up ahead, merchants and vendors were calling out, trying to sell their last bit of merchandise to people passing by. 

_ Smart lot. Today the laborers just got paid. _

In his simple white shendyt and headcloth that hide his shocking silver hair, the Thief King could easily pass for a laborer who’d decide to stop for a drink after a long day of building monuments for the Pharaoh.

He snorted at the thought. As if he would spend a single moment of his time building something for the man who had slaughtered his family and village. And, even if he held no grudge against the Pharaoh, he would never waste his time laying out bricks. He was an alpha for Ra’s sake. He was not made to serve others, only himself.

While watching a woman carrying a basket of laundry with her two small children in tow, two guards headed towards him. 

_ Idiots,  _ the alpha though as the two betas pass him already calling for beer to be brought to them. Neither seems to recognize him as the infamous Thief King. Instead, they laugh and push each other, casually leaning their spears on the table.

_ So much for the pride of the Pharaoh’s guard.  _ Still, __ Akefia quickened his pace to leave the tavern behind him. __ Despite those two’s blatant stupidity, it was still best to avoid being seen and recognized if another- ** smarter ** -guard decided to come in for a celebratory drink. __ However, the chance of that happening was low. 

Most of them had been called back to the palace for tonight there would be a huge feast to celebrate the Pharaoh’s birthday. As such, there were fewer guards than usual patrolling the city. The two here were most likely skipping out on guard duty, to get drunk.

Akefia rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

As if the king had any more reason to be praised and worshipped. The man was treated as a god already, treated like a god when, in reality, he was nothing but a power-hungry murderer who didn’t care who suffers as long as he got his Millennium items.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized where his feet had taken him until the sound of people clamoring brought him back to reality. Somehow he had made his way to the market, which was still filled with vendors selling and people buying despite the time of day it was.

He looks around in mild interest, debating what he should steal. Food was a must, but what about something shiny? Just for the fun of it. He was already eyeing a lapis lazuli necklace when he heard snickering.

Turning his head towards the sound, he saw a couple of men talking or, more accurately, leering at two figures who ignored them. At the same time, they tied travel bags to their horses’ saddles. Foreign by the looks of their colorful clothing, which wasn’t an unusual sight. After all, Egypt was the largest city built on the Nile’s shores, and many travelers would come in to trade.

Judging by the shawls and full-body clothes the two foreigners were wearing, they were part of some nomadic clan that roams the desert outside the city. One of them was just a kid who was tucking themself into their companion’s side. It was also evident that they were not interested in the two leering men—alpha based on their posturing and strong built. Idiots couldn’t take a hint.

Being snubbed seems to irritate the men who press closer, much to the two figures’ discomfort. Sensing that something bad might happen, Akefia began heading towards them, much to his surprise. 

It wasn’t his problem, so why should he get involved? 

Still, he didn’t turn around and continued walking forward. The closer he got, the easier it was to hear their conversation.

It seems it wasn’t just the guards who were drinking to celebrate. Even from here, he could smell the alcohol on the alphas, although the scent of anger started to overpower it.

By now, the irritation had turned to fury. With a growl, one man grabbed a traveler by the arm. “Don’t they teach you foreign omegas, that when an alpha is talking to you, you  **_ listen _ ** .”

Despite the pain he was in, the omega didn’t even so much as wince, and instead calmly replied, “What they teach me is that an alpha should never lay a hand on an omega. Theirs or not.” Not taking his eyes off the angered alpha, he gestures his free arm for his distress companion to stay put.

The grip on the omega’s arm tightened in fury, “How dare you talk back to me! An alpha!”

The omega looks straight into the snarling man’s face, “I don’t see an alpha. Just a worm.”

“Why you little-” the livid man raises a hand to strike only to have something firm grab it.

“Now, I know you weren’t just about to hit an omega.” Akefia felt the anger begin to fill him, his grip gradually becoming crushing on the lesser alpha’s wrist. 

The pain prompts the man to let go of the omega he was grasping. Turning to face him, he snarls. “This is not your business.” 

“Ramoa’s right. Leave before you do something you might regret.” Despite his bold words, the other alpha made no move to help his friend.

Akefia shrugs, “Your right. It’s none of my business.” He grins, like a desert cobra about to strike. Suddenly there was a loud crack followed by a brief moment of silence.

“ARRGHH!” 

The Theif King releases the mangled limb and watches casually as the man falls to the ground clutching his now broken arm, screaming and writhing. It seems the alcohol has worn off. Many people were openly staring at them but didn’t dare get involved in a fight between alphas, and the guards that were usually patrolling had already left.

Which meant it was just him and the wounded man who’s screaming was starting to get on his nerves. 

The Thief King rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up, already.”

Honestly, he’s met children who were tougher. The alpha didn’t listen and continued screaming his head off. Not able to take it anymore, he took a knee next to the man. “Stop screaming,” he ordered only to be ignored. Rolling his eyes, Akefia gave him a sharp slap. 

The alpha gapes at him in shock but at least was finally quiet. “Good. Now... Get out of my sight before I break the other arm  _ and _ a leg.” At that moment, it seems his friend had finally gained his courage. He approaches them with his head bow looking like a dog with its tail between its legs.

The Thief King stood up, and the man pulled his injured friend up by the uninjured arm, and together they hurried into the crowd who were still staring. One glare from Akefia causes the mob to disperse.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” 

Akefia turns to the soft-spoken voice. The omega was young and very pretty. His skin was pale like a white lotus flower, and he had gentle green eyes. Next to him was another young omega with eyes like amethyst who smiled up to him.

“Meh… It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.” And it shouldn’t have. Not even in Kun-El--a village made up entirely of criminals-- was an omega ever mistreated. The alpha should consider himself lucky Akefia only broke an arm. In his village, had he had hurt an omega as he did just now, he would have been forced to cut his own hand off with a dull knife.

“Still it was very kind of you.” 

“Just forget about it!” Akefia didn’t mean to snap, but if it meant the two omegas wouldn’t blab, then so be it. He was supposed to be the king of thieves. A cold-blooded murderer. It would ruin his reputation if people -primarily other criminals- found out he was off performing good deeds. 

The pale boy was quiet but surprisingly wasn’t scared. He turns to his companion and gestures to a bag he was holding. With a smile, the kid gave it to him. “We don’t have gold, but we do have these. Here.” 

The omega hands him a bag filled with lumps. With a suspicious glance, he opens it, and his nose twitches as a familiar scent hits it. Akefia reaches into the brown bag and grabs something that feels like a smooth rock. Could it be? He pulls out. The lump turns out to be an apple - red like ruby and firm with no brown spots.

Akefia had always had a weakness for apples, and it’s been years since he tasted one, not since before the destruction of his village. They were not native to Egypt and considered a luxury, meaning only the royalty and nobility were allowed to eat them.

“Did you rob a ship?” The only way to get the red fruit was to import it from Greece by sea.

The pale omega laughs, “Ha, no. My little brother grows them.”

Akefia, “Hmmph,” and took a bite. Immediately the crisp sweetness hit him. He chews a couple of times, savoring the taste. “Thanks.”

The two omegas beam at him. “You’re very welcome,” the taller one said. Afterward, they said their goodbyes and thanked him again for his kindness.

“Yeah. Yeah. You’ve thanked me enough times already.” Akefia turns on his heel to leave, still munching on his apple. But before walking away, he looks over his shoulder. “If you’re going to leave the city, you better do it now. They closed the city gates at sunset.”

“Thank you for telling us. We’ll leave right now.” With those parting words, the two omegas got on their horses. They started trotting away from him, giving Akefia a quick wave before heading toward the gates.

Akeifia headed in the opposite direction. “Well, time to crash a party,” and began making his way to the palace.


	2. The boy with the red eyes

Music fills the massive room as the royal musicians play their instruments, the air is thick with the sweet fragrance of incense burning. 

The Pharaoh's throne room was crowded with a blend of nobility and foreign dignitaries. While the guest chatter, palace servants roamed around, offering them food and drink. 

Sitting on his golden throne overlooking the grand celebration was Pharaoh Ahkmenrah. Crown Prince Atem stood on his left and on his right was the Grand Vizier, Shimon.

The Sacred Guardians were spread throughout the room, looking for any potential threat to the royal family. The Thief king's eyes wandered until they fell on a figure who underneath the white hooded robe, was an exact replica of the man sitting on the throne.

The sight of the old man with the golden eye set Akefia's blood boiling with anger and hatred. What he wouldn't give to be able to rip the Millennium Eye holder limb from limb. However, he stays put on the balcony, hidden from view by the heavy purple drapes. Earlier, he'd been wandering throughout the room, looking for weak spots as he finishes an apple. His third one already. Before moving on to a pomegranate.

Akefia took a bite out of the dark red fruit and couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of how easy it had been to slip into the palace, past the Pharaoh's guards. He was even able to sneak into the royal kitchen and steal some food right from under the royal cook's nose. 

As he enjoyed his stolen food, his lavender eyes began to look around the room before they landed on two priests, a fat short one and a tall skinny one. Both too busy stuffing their faces from a banquet table located under the balcony where Akefia was hiding.

Suddenly there was a loud sound as a massive golden gong was struck. The room immediately fell silent as the Grand Vizier stood in front of the throne and spread his arms open wide, "Let the royal gift-giving begin," he declared. "Hotep, Huy, present your gift for the Pharaoh."

Hearing their names called, caused the two priests to jump. Both coughing loudly to avoid choking on their food. The thin man, Huy, look at his fellow priest and whispered something eagerly to Hotep, who grinned and whispered something back after which Huy disappeared into the shadows. 

The fat priest walked to the center of the large room, holding something in his hands too small for Akefia to identify, and everyone present watched as the priest smacked his hands together, creating a spark.

"By the Power of Ra," Hotep proclaims, purple smoke coming from the object in his hands which surrounds him until the priest was completely enveloped in it, "We bring for your viewing and delight, an exotic creature stolen from a faraway land." 

The purple smoke clears away, revealing a curtain that falls open, unveiling the second priest clutching a chain that was attached to a boy with sun-colored hair and skin like milk and honey. But the most remarkable thing about him were his eyes. They were like two precious rubies.

The crowd immediately started applauding. The room fills with the sound of cheering, and even the Pharaoh seems impressed.

The Thief King leaned forward to get a better look of the blonde who was barefoot and wearing a simple short sleeve white linen tunic that only reaches his knees with a red sash tied around his waist. Both his wrists and ankles were bound together by a pair of chains, and a heavy iron collar surrounded his pale neck. A long chain was fastened to the collar and was being held by Huy.

Akefia notices that the restrained boy looks somewhat self-conscious and kept touching his head as best he could with his shackled hands, almost as if he was trying to cover it.

"We offered you this delicate desert flower," Hotep said as he grabs the captive boy's face and forces it towards the royal family. The fat priest suddenly jerked his hand back when the blonde nearly bit his fingers off, causing the crowd to laugh.

"More like a desert cobra," the Pharaoh chuckled. The only people not amused by the display were the Thief King, most of the Millennium Guardians, and the prince who gazes at the boy (who seems to be around his age) with pity in his amethysts eyes while his uncle looks on with indifference.

Hotep glare at the boy while still smiling, but obviously angry at being made a fool of, "I couldn't agree more, my Pharaoh, but even the desert cobra is beautiful in its deadlines."

"What deadliness? This boy looks more like a harmless kitten," The king commented.

The two priests shared a smirk. Huy bow, "Then your majesty allows us to show you." Receiving a nod, the two men surround the blonde, who started to struggle. Two other priests quickly approached them and handed them two short staff, before leaving them.

"By the might of Horus," Hotep said as both priests raise their staff toward the blonde, "We command you, bring forth the great beast that lives within." 

Even from a distance, Akefia could see the red eyes widen with fear before they started glowing a blood-red. The boy's face contorts in pain as he was forced to transform against his will, and he lets out a blood-chilling scream of agony. A dark aura surrounds him, and out of it emerges a large black dragon with eyes like burning coals. Opening its mouth filled with razor white teeth, it let out a great roar that shook the room.

The throne room was utterly silent except for the snarls of the dragon as it struggled against its chains that must have been enchanted to hold the great beast. The Thief king watched as the Pharaoh slowly stood up from his throne while the Sacred Guardians made their way towards him.

"High Priest Set, use your Millennium Rod to extract the Ka out of this boy," the Pharaoh ordered. The man stepped forward and held up his golden item to do as the king had commanded. However, before he could say a word, he was interrupted by the thin priest.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, but that will not be possible," Huy said with a smirk. "For you see, this is not a Ka, but it's actual body, and therefore they can not be separated without both of them dying," the lanky man explains.

The Pharaoh frown, his mouth forming a thin hard line. 

"My Pharaoh, what would you have us do?" The holder of the Millennium eye asks, looking at his brother along with every single person in the room, all waiting silently to hear the Pharaoh's decision.

"Take the dragon and place it in the dungeons, we will figure out what to do with it later," the Pharaoh commands as he gazes at the beast. "Hotep. Huy. Change it back."

The two priests bowed and stood before the dragon, once again holding their snake staff in the air. "Sssleep," they said in unison, their speech slurred by the power of their magic.

The dragon starts to sway, shaking his head as he tries in vain to stay awake before it slumps onto the floor, unconscious. Once again, a black aura covers the dragon and then disappears to show the blonde pass out. 

Two of the Pharaoh's guards made their way towards the unconscious boy. Handing his spear to the other, one guard roughly grabbed the unconscious blonde and tossed him over his shoulder, and both left in the direction of the dungeon. 

Once the guards left, the Pharaoh sat back down on his golden throne, and the party resumed as if nothing happened.


End file.
